


Un problème de série

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Disney Friendly, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Tony a divorcé de Pepper après la naissance de leur fille, Morgan, est en couple avec Loki et est toujours le leader des Avengers.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Un problème de série

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



**Un problème de série**

Si un jour on avait dit à Tony qu’il se passionnerait pour une série télé, il ne l’aurait pas cru. Et si un jour on lui avait dit que son amant serait Loki Laufeyson, il aurait demandé un internement psychiatrique pour cette personne. Et pourtant, les deux choses étaient aujourd’hui vraies. Loki était bel et bien son amant, et c’était bien à cause de lui, et un petit peu de Morgane, qu’il était devenu accroc à la série Once Upon A Time. 

Ça avait commencé peu de temps après son divorce avec Pepper, le génie milliardaire et philanthrope qu’il était avait dut se rendre en urgence en Sokovie et avait laissé Morgane sous la garde de Loki. Et, trois heures plus tard, il les avait retrouvés en train de regarder la rencontre en Blanche et le Prince charmant, qui pour un souci de clarté entre tout les princes charmant qu’il existait s’appelait David. Et visiblement, dans cette version-là Blanche Neige savait tirer à l’arc. 

Et, il avait commencé à regarder lui aussi, et à shipper, pas la même chose que Loki bien évidemment, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. 

\- Donc selon toi, le Rumbelle est condamné à échouer ? 

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne crois pas à l’amour sincère et aux belles rédemptions ? 

\- Belle ne le verra jamais tel qu’il est réellement. Elle veut tellement voir l’homme derrière la Bête qu’elle oublie que l’homme et la Bête ne sont qu’une seule et même personne. Rumplestiltskin sera beaucoup plus heureux dans les bras de Regina. 

\- Il est le grand-père paternel de Henry, et tu veux le mettre en couple avec sa mère adoptive ? Vous aussi dans votre famille il y a eu un peu trop d’inceste durant les générations précédentes ? 

\- Tu as oublié arrière-grand-mère adoptive, techniquement Regina est la mère de Blanche. 

Tony eut furieusement envie de se masser les tempes, et aussi de se prendre la tête entre ces mains en désespoir de cause. Loki était … Loki, pour le meilleur et pour le pire probablement. 

\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu’il y a une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux. 

\- La tension sexuelle ne fait pas tout dans un couple. 

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, très cher. 

\- Papa, ça veut dire quoi tension sexuelle ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la petite fille, qui visiblement avait tout entendu de leur conversation. 

\- Tu demanderas à ta mère, lui dit Iron Man

\- D’accord. 

Et elle repartit … comme elle était venue. Le dieu de la malice lança alors un regard mi-amusé mi-indigné à son amant. Donc, Tony venait de d’éluder la question gênante de sa fille et de la refiler sans le moindre regret à son ex-femme. 

Sauf que, une semaine plus tard, son téléphone sonna alors qu’il était en pleine réunion avec les nouveaux Avengers : Clint, Kate Bishop, Sam, Rhody et Scott Lang. C’était Pepper, et elle était visiblement très en colère contre lui. 

\- Anthony Howard Stark … 

\- Stark-Laufeyson, Pepper. 

\- Peu importe. Explique-moi pourquoi notre fille de dix ans vient de me demander ce que signifiait tension sexuelle ? 

\- Tu connais la série Once Upon A Time ?


End file.
